


Heaven sent

by Raven802



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Rape Recovery, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven802/pseuds/Raven802
Summary: I was listening to music and a favorite group of mine came on. Tea party. The song:The messenger. And boy was I triggered to write this.  I highly recommend listening to them before you read this.Ahsoka Tano was kidnapped by zygerrian slavers. She's found but she is not the same. She been through a lot of trauma. Can she rebuild her life? Will she let Rex help her.Rex is no longer a captain but a commander. He has searched world's and systems to locate her.Anakin finds her and he sends Rex nd Torrent company to rescue her. Can he and his troopers show her what true love and friendship is?
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Original Character(s), CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Hardcase, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY :) I haven't forgotten about my other fics. I just have to figure out where I want to take them. My muse kept poking me and kept prying my eyes open. So I needed to write this first.  
> I don't own clone wars nor any of the characters I just like to take them out of the toy box and play with them. I don't own the song The messenger by Tea Party. The beauty of it inspired me to write this fanfic. There will be more chapters  
> Enjoy and please let me know if you like. Thanks 😊

Touching Heaven

Song fiction The messenger by The Tea Party  
(Lyrics  
"Got a letter from a messenger  
I read it when it came  
It said that you were wounded  
You were bound and chained  
You had love and you were handled  
You were poisoned you were pained  
Oh no you were naked  
You were shamed")

"They found her! General Skywalker knows where she is."  
Rex stood so fast the chair he had been sitting in; overturned.  
"Where is she?!" His words where filled with demand and frustration as he grabbed the communication officer by the shoulders.  
"They found her communication beacon on a scag hole known for its slavers. Its in Hutts space called Affavan in the Affavan system. Its on The Hollastin Run hyperlane. It's deep within the Hutt space."  
"Inform the others and set course. How long before we can reach it?"  
"Four standard days even in this hyperspace route.  
Then calculate and engage engines."

"Sir yes sir." Said the man. Before he turned smartly and disappeared back toward the bridge.  
He righted the chair and sat down heavily. She been missing for 2 1/2 months and it took every plead, bribe and favor from Commander Rex to not have the search called off.   
Master Skywalker was the one that was running interference. When Rex had found out that she had been taken, he was frantic inside but he kept his cool on the outside. When he was alone he raged. Things where tossed and broken. He couldn't sleep and most nights he was in the mess hall drinking caf. He organized and helped the general comb everywhere for her. Planet after planet. System after System.There was no sign. She was just.... Gone.  
The general promoted him so he could keep the ship moving on his own. It was only a week ago that they finally received whispers. Then Anakin had gone to find the contact. The days where torture on him. Rex blamed himself for her disappearace. He should of insisted staying with her. But she had ordered him off.

She had said that she was right behind him. When he had gotten his men to the ship she was nowhere in sight. They had waited as long as they could. Then it became to dangerous. They had gone back looking for her a day later; but she was no where to be found.  
Rex got up. He couldn't sit any longer and he made his way to the bridge. When he got the bridge; he ordered the same communication officer to channel the general.  
The holo image of Anakin Skywalker showed before him..  
"General, its good to see you. What else have have you heard?"  
Anakin looked down at his hands in hesitation. "It's not good Rex."  
Rex's eyes widen. "What...what do you mean?"  
Again Anakin hesitated. "She been hurt. Really badly hurt, Rex."  
"Well. I have medical standing by and she'll have the best. We got..." he stopped talking when Anakin face grew more grim and darker.  
"It's worse Rex. She been drugged for the time she's been gone... but thats not the worst of it..."  
"Well what could be worse? I mean beaten, drugged. What else could be wrong?" The last word dropped off and some of the crew looked at him in concern and sympathy. He understood suddenly; as it registered in his heart.  
Ahsoka Tano was young and beautiful. Her race was sought for sex often, due to their beauty and the way they behaved within the bedroom.  
His shoulders dropped and the implications of horrors, she must of gone through.  
"You will have to mount a rescue. I am about another 2 cycles behind you. I'll send you intell on who has her and the building layout she in.  
"She still there?!" he was aghast.  
She's apparently.... very popular and they have her guarded, well."  
He never felt such anger rise. How dare they?! To hurt such a innocent soul. To hurt there commander of 501. To hurt his friend, his one true..... He purposely made his thoughts change. They would regret this; to their very last breath.  
Anakin had watched his second in command. Watched and felt the boiling fury. Anakin knew Rex was going to get her back. Nothing was going to stop him. Anakin knew Rex, cared for her just as much as he did. Maybe more, because Rex spent even more time with her.  
"Rex." Anakin commanded.  
Rex refocused on the holo.  
"Do whatever needs to be done to get her." He paused and gave him a pointed look.  
"And Rex, take anyone and anything down hard. I want no one nor nothing standing that had anything to do with her being taken."  
"Yes sir. Nothing will be left. Commander Rex out." He vowed. This was one order he swore that would be carried out.

***  
Four days later they where in orbit around Affavan.  
From orbit it looked like a dirt world; avoid of any lush vegetation. He had studied the Schematics of the building that Skywalker had sent him. Two story building. A bar in front, Rooms upstairs and storage in the back.  
Normally, Rex would take down a small team and steathly go about pulling Ahsoka out. In this case; it was a "Awe and shock" mission.  
There wasn't going to be anyone left to come out.  
He took 4 men from Torrent company to go. Not far away he had two full squads ready to move as soon as they had her.  
They dressed as bounty hunters. A common sight there. They wanted quick use of there weapons. Fives, Hardcase, Heavy and Jessie where with him.  
It was a seedy place. Insects crawling through out the bar. A service droid served drinks at the bar. A full length mirror ran along the bar. Many bottles and vats where before the mirror. Rex knew the "Entertainment Rooms" where upstairs and he knew that he had to get himself and his men upstairs. There were a number of zygerrian slavers throughout the room. Rex and his men headed for a table against the far wall. Jessie saw there was a drunk slumped over on one of the chairs.  
Disgusted; he picked him up by the shirt and tossed him away from them. They watched as a bar guard picked up the drunk and dragged-carried the man to the door and tossed him out. The soldiers position themselves so they could see the room clearly. They let themselves seem bored as if was a normal occurrence.  
A over worked waitress came over. Her hair was frazzled, dark marks under her green eyes. During briefing, Rex told Hardcase to due the talking and make it look good; that they wanted female action upstairs.  
"Hey darling." Hardcase grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his lap. He hoped she would forgive him. He had his hand wrapped around her waist so she wouldn't escape. "Now darling. Be nice. Me and my boys would like four Corillian beers." He let her go and she scrambled away. Toward the bar. Hardcase and Fives looked at each other and laughed. Jessie snickered and Rex just looked indifferent and leaned back his chair against the wall. The waitress came back fairly quickly. She stayed out of reach as she dropped the ale and backed away.  
Hardcase winked at her and Fives was giving his wicked and I know it, leer. They drank and ordered another. Fives started telling the crudest jokes. Rex gave him a hooded look of amusement.  
Where the kriff had he learned that kind of language? He wiped his brow as he looked upward to the second level. Some females in scarcely clad clothing where starting to move around.  
There where Twi'leks, Rowdon and 2 togrutas. Then....  
He spotted her. It took every ouch of strength to not go to her. She had a suppressor collar on and was barely wearing anything. A purple cloth that barely covered her breasts and barely passed her hips. She was leaning against a post. Her eyes where glazed and her skin color was no longer a vibrant orange but a dull brown. Rex gestured toward a zygerrian who sat at a table surrounded by large guards. Hardcase got up and drifted toward him then sat down across from him.  
Rex kept his hand on his blaster. He knew his other brothers where just as tensed and ready to act if something went amiss.  
Hardcase gestured a number of times. Then laughing rakishly. He stood up. Tossed a bag of credits on the table. Looks like the deal was set.  
Hardcase had made arrangements for a private room and for women just like Rex had asked for him to do. Included where the Togruta and 2 Twi'lek females. Hardcase nodded at them and made his way to the stairs. Rex and the rest of his boys, picked up their bottles and made for the upstairs room.  
A zygerrian was already up there. He cut the women from the gathering and herded them toward a room. When the men made it to the second level. A guard open the door and they followed the women in. The room was covered in rugs and a large couch with a table before it. Behind where more lounge type seats and a couple of doors that went they presume to bedrooms and a refresher.  
Just before the guard left.  
"Watch out for the smaller Togruta she fiesty. It took a number of of us to subdue that one... but she worth it if you like the fight." He informed with a toothy grin. Rex moved suddenly, he was going to take him down. Fives stepped in front of him and grabbed Rex's shoulders. Hiding the murderous look, Rex was casting toward the guard.  
Fives laughed outrageously, his eyes locked with Rex's. Trying to convey he had to wait.  
"Just the way we like them."

The guard barked out a laugh. He slammed the door and Rex grabbed Fives biceps and took a deep breath and leaned against Fives forehead. Trying to surpress the rage.  
"There dead already." Fives told him firmly.  
Rex gulpped in air and nodded.  
Rex's spotted the doors. The women where in the rooms. He didn't know which room she was in. He went to one door and opened. It was the refresher.  
The second door held the Twi'leks who sat huddle on the bed. One already had her shaft off and she was holding it to her chest.  
"Get dress and come back to the sitting room." Rex informed her. She sent him a terrified stare.  
"Have we done something wrong? Our master will beat us."  
Fives came up behind him. Rex turned and walked around him saying "Take care of them." Fives nodded.  
Rex bounded toward the other room. Jesse and Hardcase, Heavy where already prepping there weapons.  
Rex opened the door to the other room. There she was curdled into a ball on the bed.  
The older Tougrats was standing as if guarding Ahsoka.  
"Please," she begged. "Take me. She's not doing that well." She dropped her robe and made to walk toward Rex.  
Rex down cast his eyes. Hardcase came up behind Rex.  
"Sweet Force. Stop. We are not going to use, nor are we going to hurt you or Ahsoka.  
The woman stopped. Puzzled and she grabbed her shirt laying on the bed and threw it on.  
"How do you know her name?" She asked still blocking them. Rex and Hardcase exchange looks.

"Might as tell her, since all krak is going to break loose."  
"Ahsoka belongs with us." Rex quietly informed her.  
Ahsoka stirred with apprehension and raised her head.  
Their eyes locked.  
"Rex!" She cried out. Nothing and no one was stopping him from getting to her side.  
"Its me, little one." He replied reassuringly as he barreled forward. She turned fully to face him.  
Her face crumbled and sobs wracked her body. Rex fell before her in worship. He figured she wouldn't want anyone to touch her until she allowed it.  
"Commander" he whispered as he searched her face. He had missed her presents in his life.  
She cried even harder and cast her eyes down, a look of disappointment in her eyes.  
"Don't look at me!" She cried.  
"I look terrible and" She hiccup.  
"I been...been... she cried as more wails came out of her.  
"Its alright. Hush, No one's going to hurt you again. I won't let anyone hurt you. Torrent company is here. I got the 501. 2 squads even as we speak, they are surrounding the place. We are going to be taking the women here back to there families. You are safe. Am here."  
She stopped crying abruptly. "Rex?" She asked as if she forgotten he was here; a bewildered expression on her face.  
"Am here little one." He was now sitting on the edge of bed not far from her. She stared at him, then her eyes went wide. Abruptly, she flung herself at him and crawled into his lap.  
She wrapped her arms around him. He was trying very hard to ignore the shaft she wore was very loose fitting. He grabbed the blanket from the bed and hid her mostly naked form. Her body would never be taken without her permission again. He vowed. He let his arms encircle her, then tighten when she didn't cry out. Rex rocked her as she again started crying and mumbling his name. He stood. Blanket and all.

Gently cradling her as she clung to his neck. He's face showed little emotion. But inside. Elated, relieved, furious, enraged at the creatures that had done this to her.  
The whole time others in the room where ignored. They didn't matter. Only Ahsoka mattered. He was passing the older Togruta and she spoke up. He stopped to listen to her as he held the missing part of his life in his arms.  
"There where many times, she called out for you. She would say that you would come for her."  
Rex flinched. He didn't know how to respond to that. That Ahsoka would have that much faith in him. So he just nodded. Walking into the main room, he sat down on the couch. The older woman trailed him, warily looking over the other men. She kept her distance. The troopers of Torrent company where silent as they imagined the anguish of their commander as she clung to Rex. They were devastated over the fact, what had happened. They where also thankful they had her back.  
The women in the room silently marveled how devoted this man was to her.  
They knew who Rex was. Ahsoka spoke many times over the loyalty and devotion he had for his men and his duty.  
Fives approached as if he was walking up to a wild animal.  
"Commander?" He called out. "Ahsoka? At her name she looked at Fives.  
"Fives." she whispered Looking him over.  
"Hey," he smiled in reassurance.  
"Can I remove your collar?" He inquires.  
She looks up at Rex who smiles in reassurance. She looks back at Fives. She nods in agreement.  
He kneels in front of Rex and is level with Ahsoka. Slowly and gently he reaches for the collar and uses the tool. He talks. Letting her know he is safe.  
"We been combing the galaxy for you. General Skywalker has been scowling everywhere for you. So have we and we've been to so many planets.  
I missed our time together. Our caf sessions. Echos been so heartbroken that he even stopped reading manuals." She let a small giggle escape.  
There was a click and the collar came off. Almost immediately the force rejoined her. It had missed her and its comforting embrace enveloped her mind. She smiled. As she let it move within her.  
Fives having slipped the collar off, could see how badly her neck was bruised. He was coming off his knees when she struck out; grabbing his hand. He stopped and stayed still. Watching her curiously.  
"Thank you. I missed you too, Fives."  
She released his hand and moved hers till it curled around his neck. She pulled him foreword and she let her forehead touch his. She pulled back. Fives was pleased she let him near. He smiled reassuringly. He got up and moved away.  
She noticed Jesse and and she smiled at him. Till he blushed and nodded. Then turned her eyes on Hardcase who bowed slightly to her. A slight smile on his face. Heavy was next. A smile and a wink from him. She missed them. These where her men. She turned and looked at Rex. He smiled warmly down on her.

Her eyes suddenly turned to panic.  
"Don't leave me Rex."  
"Never." He replied as he placed his hand on her cheek. She looked drained and her face had been beaten. Slowly placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"Commander Rex? Said Jesse. He had a communication mic. "The 501 squads is here and have the place surrounded and awaiting your order to advance."  
"Tell them to engage and don't leave a zygerrian standing."  
Ahsoka gaze changed to puzzlement. "Commander?" She asked.  
"Yea, in order to take command of the ship and keep looking for you, the General promoted me."  
The women who had been in the room where now huddled together. Watching the exchanges between Ahsoka and the men. How incredible these men were. That they would go to such effort for one woman. Meanwhile the troopers had been getting their weapons ready. It was time for destruction and they were very good at it.  
Hardcase and Jessie where at the door waiting on the attack and knowing the guards would come in. Heavy was at the window and he could see the 50 approaching. Rex leaned down and gently place her on the ground. He waved the women over.  
"Stay here and keep the women hidden by this seat." We will be done soon." His look had many meanings and Ahsoka couldn't decipher them all. Nor did she want to.  
The room shook violently and shuddered as explosions erupted below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoot outs, Discovery and possibly more problems with Sergeant Appo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Clone wars nor any of the characters. I just like to take them out of the toy box and play with them. I had a bit of a mishap . I had this written all out and some how I totally deleted the whole chapter. I had to rewrite. Blah. Anyway am gonna work on more stuff🙃

🎶You could almost touch heaven  
Right there in front of you  
Liberty just slipped away on us  
Now there's so much work to do  
Oh the door that closes tightly  
Is the door than can swing wide  
Oh no not expecting to collide🎶

The 501 legion didn't leave a zygerrian standing andanyone associated with them. Two guards burst in and every man in the room fired. Riddling them with blaster fire. The women coward, hiding, not wanting to be hit. The stayed behind the couch. Rex stayed near them in a protective stance, his weapons smoking. Jessie poked his head out into the hallway. Instantly pulled it back. Stuck his blaster out and fired. Two thumps where heard. Jessie again cautious stuck his head out. No one living was left in sight, but there was numerous shots being fired down below and the sounds of screams. Jessie looked both ways. Seeing no one still. He cautiously looked over the second landing down below.  
There was a large gapping hole in the side of the building. A number of bodies in various positions on the floor. Just then the other door at far end open.  
Jessie aimed his blaster. A Human woman poked her head out. She gasped and froze when she saw Jessie there with his weapon drawn.  
"Are their any slavers in there?" He whisper hiss at her. She didn't answer but blinked long. He gestured at Hardcase who came out to help his brother out.  
Jessie didn't say nothing just gestured toward the woman. And hand signaled that there where slavers inside with her.  
Silently, they slid up to the door. One on either side of the door frame. Jessie was inches from the woman. She nodded slightly ahead. He raised his hand signaling to her duck when he kicked the door. She blinked. He held up his 3 fingers of his hand and counted down. On 3 he kicked the door and ducked away from the opening. Shots came through the opening. He returned fire. A loud yelp. He fired again. No more blaster bolts.  
Both Hardcase and Jessie. Aimed there weapons into the room and they looked within. The woman who had opened the door was huddled on the floor to the side. Not far away, more women where huddled. One of them pointed at the refresher. Hardcase nodded and they cautious approached, when a slaver burst out of the door, his whip in one hand and a blaster in the other.  
The troopers dove out of the way. He made it out the door and was passing the other room when suddenly the man was lifted in the air. He dropped his weapon and was clutching his throat. From the room emerged Ahsoka. Her hand out stretched as her other hand kept the blanket around her. At her back was Rex. One blaster aimed at the slaver. The other hand was wrapped around her waist so she wouldn't fall or lose her blanket. 

There was silence from down below. Jessie and Hardcase saw Fully armored troopers. Their weapons at the ready. Jessie hand signaled for them to stand down and the stopped.  
Ahsoka moved into the hallway. Her eyes where narrowed. She approached the slaver as he hung there. She stared at him like he was a bug. She stepped closer still and Rex was going to pull her back but he stopped himself. She needs this. He thought.  
"You thought you could break me. But you never took into consideration that I wasn't alone in this galaxy. You thought you could keep a Jedi as a novality.  
You Frek!  
I knew my friends would find me and I be free. You made me fear. You made me cry."  
The slavers face was turning blue around his lips as his wind pipe was being crushed. "  
Her voice became a whisper. "You took from me that was not yours to take."  
The slaver stopped breathing and his eyes rolled back. She dropped the body. And she turned pushing herself into Rex's chest.  
He held her as she cried. Kix made it up the stairs and approached the Commanders.  
Kix knew that after being held for so long she would need help. Gently he reached out. His eyes on the both his superiors. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She yelped so loud and flung herself around. A look of pure terror. He was shocked at her reaction and even Rex was stunned as well.  
He wanted to re-kill those slavers.  
"Am sorry commander. Its me kix.." he removed his helmet. All troopers who had heard her where now looking at her. Rex glared. They went about gathering dropped weapons and checking if there was any hidden rooms. Normally I would get her to get on a gurney but I don't think she would stay there. Can you manage holding her?"  
Rex nodded. "She weighs nothing. I got her." Rex gestured with his chin toward the rooms. "There are women in there that could use your help. See if you can get them talking. We need to find out where their families are." Jessie, Hardcase and Fives are in there.  
Kix nodded. "Yes sir. Commander Tano I will see you in medical. Ok?" She didn't say anything just nodded. At least that was something. Kix nodded and went around and into the other room. 

Ahsoka was barely walking so Rex again picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Letting her face curl into the side of his neck. He made his way pass a number of troopers. There was broken glass every where and another large gapping hole where there had been a wall.  
Rex took note that Data tapes and storage chips where being collected from a room labeled in Zygerrian as manager. There where a number of of bodies as well. The weapons where being collected down here as well. In the storage area the doors where open now. Inside.  
Rex could make out more cages. Ahsoka the whole time was staying quiet. Content to be held by him. Every now and then she took in deep breaths taking in Rex's scent. Heavy had made his way down stairs and was having a drink. Rex didn't mind his drinking as long as he didn't go overboard.  
"Heavy." Rex called out. Heavy looked up. Put down his drink and headed to Rex. "Yes sir."  
"Make sure the troopers leave the bodies where they fell. The general wants the slavers around here to know what it means to cross The GAR and 105 legion. Make sure anything useful is transported up."  
"Yes sir. I’ll make sure of it." He cast a worried look at her.  
" She ok Heavy. She's just trying to deal." Rex unconsciously rubbed he's chin on her montrals.  
"I understand sir. I wish her a speedy recovery."  
Ahsoka soft voice came from her half buried lips from under a blanket. "Thank you Heavy."  
Heavy was startled that she spoke, but he recovered quickly.  
"Your welcome Commander." Heavy walked away and went up to a trooper to relay info through to other clones."  
Rex readjusted Ahsoka "You doing ok?" He asked her.  
"Yes" she quietly replied and snuggled into his neck.  
Rex headed for the LAAT he had arrived in. He had some difficulty getting in while holding Ahsoka but he got two troopers to drag him in by his upper arms and proped him against the wall. Ahsoka readjusted so she was up higher and Rex brought his knees up so she was covered from their view. He was fully marge with her as he wrapped his arms around her.  
Rex noticed that Sargeant Appo. and gestured him over. The Sergeant was the best at gossip. He knew many secrets and he lowered himself and removed his helmet. “Yes sir?” he Inquired he noticed that she was resting against Rex's chest.  
“Let the other troopers know that no one is to touch the Commander unless she allows it. She has been through alot. Give her space for awhile. Appo."  
" Yes sir"  
"Also contact the general and let him know we have her. But she's got some healing to do."  
"Yes sir."  
Also contact the deck officer and get the area clear of personal. I don't want troopers gawking at her." Rex noticed Appo puzzled expression.  
"I know they mean well, but I think its overwhelming for her right now."  
"Yes, Commander I will start the ball rolling." He noticed how she was clinging to Rex. Appo was well informed about the happenings in the Venator Destroyer. He knew that Rex and Ashoka have always been friends. He never thought they where more then that but now. He would watch and get his network on alert. Appo enjoyed finding out about dirty little secrets and he knew alot of them.  
"Is she ok, sir?"  
"She exhausted and some major bruising."  
He brushed his chin against her Montrals.  
"Also get the communication officer to get hold of the General and let him know that we have her and she needs healing time. Also inform him that we followed his orders. No one is left. The place is destroyed and we have a number of women to be brought back to their homes."  
Appo nodded. "Feel better. Commander." he whispered to Ahsoka.  
"Thank you Sargeant." Was her reply from under the blanket.  
He stood up and got his hud going. Yes. He would watch.  
Rex looked down; a smile curling his lip. "How are you doing?" He asked, looking at the her. His face was filled with tenderness.  
The blanket covered most of her face and she was quiet, Rex felt she was trying to say something. But it wouldn't come out.  
"Am back with you." So am good." She replied solemnly.  
"Honored Ahsoka." I will try to make this fade, like your bruising." She poked her face out and smiled but didn't say anything more. It would be a while before they got to the ship. Ahsoka snuggled into Rex. She was content here. She didn't have to worry, when she was near Rex.  
All Rex wanted to do is hold her. Order his men to shoot those slavers some more. There was something terribly wrong with her and it wasn't just the bruises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The damage is bad. Time to get back to the Resolute and start healing.  
> Note: Some medical damage explained. Bit of a warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Clone wars. Nor do I own the characters. I just like to take them out of the toy box and play with them.

🎶For a minute I let my guard down  
Not afraid to be found out  
I completely forgot dear  
What our fears were all about  
Oh no there's no need to be without🎶

The rest of the trip was made in silence. She stayed hidden under the blanket. Rex was half sitting and curled around her. His arms secure.   
When ever a trooper looked toward them he stare them down. Soon the majority of the soldiers where facing away from them.   
The Resolute bay held many ships and within held many men. When the Laat open. The men on the ship jumped off and formed two lines on either side   
of the door way.   
"We're here." He whispered. She pulled the blanket so he could see her eyes. He smiled down at her and she returned it.  
"You have to stand up but once we are out. I'll promise to pick you up again." Rex told her softly.  
She nodded and sat up and slid to the floor off Rex's lap. He quickly stood and helped her walk to the door. She clutched the blanket around her like it was armor. Rex hopped down and he offered his arms. She let him pick her up by her waist. She barely hit the ground before he was hoisting her into a carry. There was no one in the hanger but those that had gotten off the ship. Rex quickly made his way across the deck toward the lift that would take them to medical. A number of troopers where following but as he entered the lift; he commanded the men to take the next one.  
Rex is left alone with her.   
"Where almost there." He informs her and let's his cheek rest against the top of her head.   
"Don't leave me Rex, when we get there. I don't want to be alone." He knew that she would have to be.   
She needed to be examine and he also needed to deligagate duties. He needed to talk to the general. As a commander of a Destroyer. He had many responsibilities. Yet he put these all aside for her.   
"Listen to me kid. You are safe on this ship. You call. I come. You know you are going to be looked at and I think you going to be wanting privacy. But am not going to leave medical until we can get you cleared and into your room if we can. Then we can talk." She bit her lip but nodded. The door open. There was a number of troopers and staff walking in the corridors. Rex ignored the stares and swiftly walked down the hall and into medical. He lowered her gently on to the table and she reached out automatically for his hand. Which he took and held on. A 2-1B medical droid made his way to them.  
"You will have to leave Commander Rex."   
"Am staying." Said Rex staring down the droid.   
The Droid could see that the commander wouldn't leave. He started his scans.   
Rex switched hands and turned his back to give her privacy. He could hear her cry out when the medical droid did something. He almost turned around but he felt his hand being squeezed. The sounds of sensors and scans. He could hear her breathing hard. The medical doors opened and Kix walked in.   
He stopped. Took the scene in. Frowned and placed his helmet on a desk.  
Walking over toward Rex.   
Rex could see Kix's angry expression growing as he looked over the data screens from her exam.  
Kix looked down at Ahsoka and gave her a small smile. "Do you want Commander Rex to hear Ahsoka?" His voice was calm and steady.   
"Yes. Tell only Rex. No one else. You can turn around Rex." She informed them.   
"Alright. You have numerous lacerations on a good portion of your body. The worst being the ones on your back. Done I assume by a electro-whip?" He looked down at her for confirmation.   
She didn't look at him only nodded.   
Sensing she wasn't going to elaborate he continued. You have bruised ribs, many finger print bruising over your breasts as well on your arms."   
Rex gasped and muttered under he's breath.  
Kix shot him a frown. "Are you sure Ahsoka that I should continue?"  
Again, she nodded and placed her hand over her face while still holding on to Rex's hand.  
You have interal damage done to a number of spots near your vagina area. This I assume was done by numerous penetration and violation done to you." This time she said nothing nor moved but large tears flowed down her cheeks. Rex's fingers tighten.  
"You also have numerous drugs within your system. Which we already given you a hypo to clear these out. It's my recommendation that you spend the next day in a Bacta tank." She started to shake her head no. Kix ignored her and continued.   
"If you be willing to do this; I will let you finish healing in your room. If you don't go in the tank then you will spend the next two weeks here." Ahsoka stared at him.   
"Do we have a deal?" His voice held a quiet professional determination to it. It was his authorthy and his professional advice and he would not back down. Kix never said another word. Just waited for her to reply. His left eyebrow rose up.  
She let out a sigh. "Alright." She agreed quietly and pulled her hand away from Rex.   
Rex looked at Kix for confirmation. Kix just shook his head. "She needs the tank Commander Rex. If she doesn't go in....There will be complications and consequences to her body healing process." Rex pondered. He agreed with Kik and nodded in agreement.   
"Am going to give you a shot that will help you sleep Ahsoka and your time will go fast."  
Rex bent down to her level and tipped her chin. Locking eyes with her. "This will be good. It will help you heal and I'll be waiting for you when its done. I think you are bravest woman I have ever known." Rex tried to show with his eyes that he meant every word.  
She had been through a lot. Rex nor anyone else here knew what she had really had gone through. But she trusted Rex and the others on the Resolute.   
"Alright. Rex. Stay till am under? I can feel your presents and it comforts me." She quietly asked of him.  
He nodded "I do anything for you. You know I care kid."   
A single tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away. A small smile ghosted her lips. He didn't know how much his one word stung. Having been through what she had been through. She was no longer a kid. The very nature of what had happened; made her feel that humanity was at it worst right now. Rex was a good man and she cared deeply for him. Yet she knew he would be disgusted and disappointed once he found out what had really happened. She had been strong once and now she wanted to forget. 

It took her a moment to stand. The men turned around to give her privacy and modesty. . She slowly removed her ragged clothing and slip into a white sheaf. She called out quietly and they turned around. They walked her to the tank a arm under each of hers.  
Rex held on to her as Kix opened the tank and they helped her in. Her backs cuts where bleeding through. Rex and Kix exchanged grim looks. The bacta would stop them from bleeding but she would always carry the marks. Kix placed a hypo against her neck and place a mask over her face. Rex with a final gesture; he grabbed her hand and placed it on his cheek and ran her knuckles lightly across his lips.  
"I'll see you soon." Her sleepy eyes acknowledge him briefly before the sleep drug took her over. He lowered her hand and closed and locked the door. Almost immediately the tank filled with bacta and she was floating. Suspended in fluid. Rex placed a hand on the tank as he watched her.  
"She's ok Commander. Go get some rest." Kix told him.   
"Thanks Kix. Let me know when she's ready to come out."  
"Yes sir." Was his reply. Kix could see how they cared about each other. He knew it was forbidden. But love was like that. Caring and devotion was something that didn't care about rules, regulations he would protect there secret. Still he needed Rex to know the consequences of his actions.   
"Sir, I would neglective in my duties, if I didn't mention your responsive behavior to Commander Tano it...."  
"Noted and understood, Medic." Was his stoic reply. Kix looked grimly at the bacta tank.   
Rex gave Kix's last nod and headed out of the medical bay but stopped short. He didn't turn around. "Kik?"   
"Yes sir?"  
"Thank you; for your help and concern." Rex didn't wait for a reply.  
He had a lot of work ahead and he needed it done so he could take the time to care of Ahsoka.


End file.
